peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spyro Pan 2: The Dragon Realm Quest Begins
Sequel to "Spyro Pan." Spyro, Sparx, Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot, Mushu, and their friends are back, and this time, with some new friends’ help, they must rescue the Totoros’ Uni-Mind from Swackhammer, Malefor, Cortex, and their crew, including their five new mysterious crew members and three new robotic crew members, before they use it to control every mind in the world. Original cast, except Bartholomew, are back. New cast New London friends: Sora (Kingdom Hearts 3), Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) New Lost Child Recruits: Sombra Bandicoot (OC Crash Bandicoot character), Rodney Copperbottom, Fender (Robots), Stellaluna, the Mane Seven, Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Spike, and Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) New pirates who pretend to be Spyro's new allies, but secretly work for Swackhammer, Malefor, and Cortex by faking their sacrificial deaths: Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot), Myotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep), and Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) New robotic pirates: Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; They'll be created in Chapter 3) The pirates who betray Swackhammer, Malefor, and Cortex: Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Tiny Tiger, Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot), Popple (Mario and Luigi Series), Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), and the Nerdlucks/Monstars (Space Jam) Dragon Realm's inhabitants: Studio Ghibli Creatures Dragon Realm Goddess: Megara (Hercules) Spyro's Mentor: Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot) Monster of Neverland: Goanna Lizard (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) Aunt Millicent: Ellen (Mary Poppins Returns; She appears at the end) Deceased childhood friend from Shadow's past: Maria Robotnik (Sonic X) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Operation: Rescue Three Mini-Totoros Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends in London/New Lost Child Recruits (Spyro Pan Version) Chapter 3: Discord, Tiny, Dingodile, Popple, Fidget, and the Nerdlucks/Monstars' Looking Out for Themselves/Michael and Jane's Spyro the Dragon Blessing Chapter 4: Five Mysterious Crew Members and Their Robots' Ambush/Discord, Popple, Tiny, Dingodile, and the Nerdlucks/Monstars to the Surprise Rescue Chapter 5: The Creation of Rodney Copperbottom and Fender/Protecting the Uni-Mind Chapter 6: Rodney and Fender Temporally Out of the Scene for Repairs/Tiny's Charm Loss and Sad Past With Shadow Chapter 7: Goanna's Lair/If I'm Gonna Eat Somebody Chapter 8: The Uni-Mind Corrupted/Rodney and Fender's Return with Character Flaws Chapter 9: Swackhammer, Malefor, Cortex, and their Pirates Threaten Discord, Popple, Fidget, Tiny, Dingodile, and the Nerdlucks/Monstars/The Team, Except Spyro, Sparx, and Mushu, Captured Chapter 10: Rescuing the Team/Discord, Tiny, Dingodile, Popple, and the Nerdlucks/Monstars Redeem Themselves Secretly Against the Pirates Chapter 11: Sneaking to the Ship/The Five Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed Chapter 12: Saving Spyro, Mushu, Crash, Discord, Tiny, Dingodile, Fidget, Popple, and the Nerdlucks/Monstars/Second Ambush Chapter 13: How to Save the Uni-Mind/Final Battle (Spyro Pan 2 Version) Chapter 14: Victory Aftermath/Ending (Spyro Pan 2 Version) Extra chapter 1: Deleted Song 1: I'll Make a Warrior Out of You (Spyro Pan 2 Version) Extra chapter 2: Deleted Song 2: Masters of the Sea (Spyro Pan 2 Version) For gallery: Spyro Pan 2: The Dragon Realm Quest Begins Gallery For original story: Spyro Pan For the series: Spyro Pan the Series For third and final sequel: Spyro Pan 3: Year of the Dragon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies